An Unpredictable Thing
by MadRiver
Summary: Draco Malfoy has finally caught Hermione Granger but as the relationship develops, Draco starts to feel unappreciated... and decides to take matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first try at a story in this fandom, so please be gentle. However, do tell me if I should continue. I'm very unsure of this one.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine.

An Unpredictable Thing

By MadRiver

* * *

"Come on"

"No"

"_Please, _I'm begging you!"

"No, Malfoy!"

"You're such a cock tease!" Draco Malfoy screamed in frustration at the petite brunette standing defiantly in front of him.

"And proud of it!" she shot back through gritted teeth before storming away from him in a huff.

"AAAHHHH!!" He raged, banging his fists against the nearby wall.

He stayed like that for a few moments, glaring intently at the innocent wall and grinding his teeth until his jaw started to ache. Then he slowly lowered his forehead to rest against the cool surface between his clenched hands and took deep breaths in an effort to rein in his temper.

It had been two months... two fucking months and still nothing!

Draco prided himself on his iron will and steely determination but this was asking a little too much.

Two months ago he had finally done THE impossible. THE unimaginable. THE unthinkable.

He… Draco Malfoy… had actually managed to convince the one and only Hermione Granger… to go out with him.

Now, as far as life accomplishments went, it wasn't the Quidditch Cup or anything but it was definitely right up there with seizing the snitch from right under Potter's nose; especially when it had caused basically the same effect.

The look on her friends' faces had been priceless. If he had known that it would cause so much commotion he would've made sure to have a camera handy. As it was, he was just going to have to live off of his memory of that moment for the rest of his life.

It had been worth it.

The cajoling and the gifts. The ridicule he had endured from his housemates… everything. Just to see that poleaxed look on Potter and Weasly's face.

It had also been a great experience. Getting to know Granger and her eccentricities had been exciting and beyond entertaining.

But as the days grew into weeks and now into months, the girl hadn't so much as kissed him! And that was what had him ready to climb up the walls.

She hugged him; she pecked his cheek and cuddled. God, did the girl like to cuddle!

He had tried every trick in the book to just get her to touch her lips to his and she still wouldn't give in!

Chocolates! Jewelry! Endless moonlit walks by the lake! Hours spent gazing deeply into her eyes!

He was beyond frustrated.

If he could only get past that first barrier, that oh so _unforgettable_ first kiss, then he knew he had her. It was getting her to cross that last line, that last wall, which had him stuck on the slobbering plateau of puppy love. Yuck!

He hadn't done puppy love even when he had been young enough to do so, and it didn't escape his sense of cynicism that now that he was old enough, and equipped enough, to actually be able to do something… he was forced to waste all of his energy on innocent hand holding and sweet cuddling.

It was enough to make his teeth ache.

This had been another night where they had spent the whole afternoon together. Where he had said all of the right things and behaved rather admirably, in his humble opinion.

And as the evening had come to a close and he had walked her back to her dorm, he had softly grabbed her by the arm and slowly turned her to face him.

He had picked the perfect spot for it, too.

Right in front of one of the glass paned windows that overlooked Hogwarts' snow covered scenery. The moonlight had fallen just right, softly framing her heart-shaped face and the tender look directed at him. It had been the perfect moment; he had felt it in his bones.

And yet, as he had lowered his head, gazing intently into her eyes as he finally moved in for the kill… she had turned her head quickly away so that his kiss had landed upon her eye.

Now, it's only fair to say that until that moment he had always been the perfect gentleman. He had always understood and played her rejection off by changing the subject or pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

But as Draco had stared at her downcast face, her pouty red lips just a thought away from his, he had finally lost it.

It had been a long and arduous struggle against his not-so-charming nature; and he had fought until the very end. Unfortunately, as he knew it would, it had finally managed to escape the tight grip he had been keeping on it and surfaced with a vengeance.

He had begged her!

The shame of that would probably stay with him for a veeerrry long time.

And when that had failed, he had insulted her.

He was a buggering idiot and he knew it but there was only so much that a young, healthy, hot-blooded male could take. He had managed to balance his natural nastiness with a dose of temperance by telling himself that the reward would be worth it; and it certainly had been that in certain things.

"But I'm not a bloody monk!" He let out with exasperation before pushing himself off the wall and making his way back down the stairs and towards the Slytherin dungeons.

As he strode through the darkened hallways, a new idea started to form in his mind, bringing a spring to his step and straightening his shoulders with purpose.

Since she didn't seem to pay any attention to his new self, didn't seem to appreciate the leaps and bounds he was doing for her, then he had no choice but to fall back on what he did know.

"To hell with it all." He muttered darkly.

She seemed to have liked his old self well enough so why mess with perfection.

Tomorrow morning Hermione Granger was going to get a very rude awakening.

* * *

Now please tell me what you think! Thanks in advance!

MadRiver


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, I'm just not very confident in my writing style yet. Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

An Unpredictable Thing

By MadRiver

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day during breakfast, Hermione could barely keep her head out of her food. She had already knocked over the salt and nearly bathed Ginny with her milk.

She had the worst headache ever and her eyes kept drifting shut. She lifted her head gingerly and glared briefly at the cause of her misery before going back to staring at her plate.

After Malfoy had left her the night before, she had gone straight to the girls' dormitory ready to forget all about him. Who needed him anyway?

As she got ready for bed she kept replaying the scene in her mind. Once again, Malfoy had been making his moves on her and this time she had nearly given in, until she had seen that look in his eyes again.

She _hated_ that look.

It was a look that said he was sure of her, that she was a certain thing, and she hated that.

When she had agreed to go out with him she had promised herself that she would hold him off for as long as possible. Malfoy had a really wicked reputation and she didn't want to become just another name in a long list.

She had gone out with other boys before but none of them had really interested her as much as Malfoy did. Hermione had never felt the urge to wrap herself around the other boys, never had to fight off her own need to feel them pressed against her.

That she had actually managed to keep him away for two whole months was a monumental undertaking and up until the previous day, he had been wonderful about her turning him down.

She was very irritated with him. She couldn't believe that he had called her a cock tease!

There were many words she would use to describe herself and that one was definitely not it. However, just the fact that her cuddling him had earned her the appellation told her that her plan was working.

Draco Malfoy was getting desperate. He had snapped at her in the crudest way possible and she had been ready to call the whole thing off first thing in the morning. She had never been insulted in such a manner before and she hadn't known how to react to it.

She had felt so offended and indignant that she could hardly breathe. But then, as she'd lain in her bed, still wide awake, she had started to realize that it was all due to her and that was a very good thing. This was what she had unwittingly striven for, after all.

Hermione wanted him to see her as more than just a pair of walking tits and ass. She had wanted him to let go of the smooth talker and the charming façade he had been gracing her with. She didn't trust it.

She knew Malfoy had charisma, anyone could see _that_. But he being so sweet and thoughtful just wasn't him. It made her uneasy and it made her wonder what his plans for her truly were.

Would he go back to being his old nasty self once she'd given him what he wanted?

With the old Malfoy you always new what you were getting into; there was never any pretense with him. He either liked you or told you to go fuck yourself. There were no half measures for him, so it was no wonder she was apprehensive around this new Draco.

She had enjoyed his attentions and his panache for detail… the long hours spent in the library discussing politics. She cherished all of that.

But she wanted more.

He was not perfect and the fact that he was trying to make her believe that he was had her on edge.

Hermione wanted him; all of him. His charisma and his bad attitude. His smiles and his sneers. _Everything_.

She didn't want what he thought she wanted. She didn't want him pretending to be someone he was not and until he showed her everything that he was, then she knew she was still nothing more than a plaything to him; an oddity that he had to dissect before he threw it back into its natural environment.

She was made of stronger stuff, though. She wouldn't balk when things finally started to get complicated. Malfoy had finally let the mask slip and she was going to keep on picking at it until it dropped completely.

She just had to remind herself that things were probably going to get worse before they got better.

Malfoy was like a cornered animal right now. He was frightened and more likely to bite your hand off than let you pet him.

That alone should make her run the other way. Malfoy at his worst was a scary thing but she just had to remember that the rewards would be worth the aggravation and if things got too out of hand then she could just send Ron and Harry after him.

As far as experiments went, it wasn't perfect. There were too many unknown variables that could make it blow up in her face, but she trusted her steady hand. She would pour her ingredients carefully and in small doses and hope for the best.

With that in mind, Hermione picked up her bag and headed towards her first class of the day, pretending not to notice the eyes that followed her as she went.

Draco, on the other hand, wasn't planning to let her make such a quick getaway. Throwing his napkin on the table, he got up swiftly and picked up his bag as he went, hurrying so that he could catch up with her.

She could walk really fast when she had a class to get to.

She was rounding a corner when he finally spotted her among the crowd. He sprung into a jog, nearly knocking over a first year in his hurry. She was straight ahead from him and was just about to open the door to the classroom when he finally came to a stop at her back.

He took deep even breaths before reaching out his hand, wrapping it around her forearm and turning her to face him in one fluid motion.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He smirked, tightening his grip menacingly.

Hermione hadn't seen that look from him in quite some time. It made her shiver and not entirely in a bad way.

"Good morning, Malfoy." Hermione said through clenched teeth. She might've decided she was going to stick it out with him but that didn't mean that she wasn't angry still. He _had_ insulted her after all.

"You left in such a hurry… didn't even wait for me." Draco said sweetly, slowly drawing her away from the door so that other students could go through. They all stared at them as they went but were discouraged from saying anything by the look on Draco's face.

"I didn't want to be late. And please let go of my arm, we don't have time for this right now." She said curtly, finally trying to get free. She really didn't want to be near him when he was like this.

Draco ignored her struggles and glanced around them to make sure that the hallway was completely empty before he did anything.

When the last harried student finally let the door close behind him, Draco pushed Hermione against the nearest wall and leaned in against her, making sure she could feel every inch of him as he pressed one of his legs between hers, opening her until she was perched comfortably on his thigh.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at the bold move and she could feel her cheeks heating in a betraying blush.

Draco grinned inwardly at her reaction. If he'd known that he could have this effect on her he would've tried this sooner.

"Malfoy, I don't think I've given you permission for this." She tried to be firm but her vocal chords didn't seem to be working properly and instead it came out sounding breathless and, in Hermione's opinion, a little needy. She could swear she was blushing from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

"There's always time for a good morning kiss." He smiled wickedly as his hands trailed to the back of her head and weaved her unruly hair through his fingers so that he could move her head to the desired angle.

Draco's eyes always seemed to resemble the sky before a storm but at that moment she could swear they had warmed to something more alive… more electrifying. Her breath caught in her throat at that look.

He moved his head slowly, so as not to scare her, and let his breath caress her lips. He felt her tremble and had to fight the urge to crush his lips to hers. He fought down the desire that crawled in his stomach and focused on the way her eyes had dilated, reassuring himself in the knowledge that at that moment he could probably do anything he wanted with her.

"What do you think, Granger? All you have to do is say the word." His words tickled against her sensitive skin and a moan escaped her mouth before she could fight it back.

"I'll take that as a yes." He breathed out before slowly brushing her lips with his.

Hermione was in heaven. Her eyes had closed on instinct and she delighted on the stroking of his lips. She was just about to press against them to deepen the kiss when he trailed them down her jaw, nipping and licking the sensitive spots as he went until he reached her ear.

"I like you like this… soft and pliant… so amenable to my will…" he whispered against her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

Those words should have made Hermione snap out of her daze and demand he release her but instead it made her arch her back in invitation hardly able to contain the pleasurable response his mouth had elicited from her. She'd had no idea her ear was so sensitive.

Draco seemed to have noticed as well because he chuckled darkly before letting the tip of his tongue trace the delicate shell of her ear and then trap the lobe in his mouth, sucking it gently until she squirmed on his lap.

She moved restlessly against him, all thoughts of embarrassment leaving her head as he alternated between sucking and licking her ear and the spot just behind it. Her head felt weightless and she let it drop to the side, exposing more of her neck to his merciless onslaught.

Draco was on fire. She was probably innocent enough to not have realized what her reaction was doing to his body.

He was as hard as a rock; as her body shifted her thigh brushed invitingly against his groin, and he fought down the instinctive motion of his hips. He really didn't want to embarrass himself by staining his pants from what could be considered very mild snogging.

Hermione's hands tangled in his hair, pressing him urgently to her neck. With that movement her hips shifted forward causing the most wondrous sensation to course through her body.

She felt his hands move down her body until they gripped her hips and made her sit still. She groaned helplessly, trying to fight the strength that held her and move.

Draco lifted his head from her neck, breathing in the wonderful lavender scent of Hermione's perfume before raising his hands to untangle her from his hair and his body.

Hermione fought him all the way, struggling to keep him from breaking their heated embrace.

He moved back until he was standing against the other side of the wall, leaving her feeling strangely bereft and not a little wired.

"I'll see you later." He said stiffly as he reached down for the bags they had discarded in their exchange and handing her hers.

"Bye." She said lamely watching worriedly as his serious eyes strayed over her body before turning and swaggering off to his class.

Hermione watched him go and gave some serious consideration to breaking it off. She had expected him to behave nastily towards her but she had never in a million years imagined that instead of acting like a complete ass he would turn on that side of him she had only heard stories about.

She bit her lip nervously and gave one last lingering look to his disappearing back before opening the door and steeling herself for a good scolding. She was incredibly late for class.

* * *

I'd really like some feedback on this, please review.

MadRiver


End file.
